The Hunger Games in Rhyme!
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: The Hunger Games book as a poem! I'll update in segments of the book! R&R!
1. The reaping

**A/M: This is super random, I was just in math class and this is what came out of the doodling... i'll continue is I want to, I might not. **

** The Hunger Games in rhyme! **

I wake up on the reaping,

Confused to where Prim is sleeping,

Prim is awake, sitting in bed,

Hosting nightmares in her head,

I get up, and go over the fence,

The air between Gale and I is tense.

After having a quick yummy meal of bread,

I go back to face the doom ahead,

I tell Prim to tuck in her tail,

And then my fears begin to sail.

I stand with the girls my age,

And stare at the reaping balls with rage.

I awaits the dreaded time,

When Effie's horrid voice would chime,

Happy Hunger Games to all,

Soon, that is what, Effie would call.

Then the time comes, just as I fear,

"Happy Hunger Games!" Effie cheers.

"Let's hope the odds are good for you,

And in your favor too."

Effie reach's into the girl's cup

And slowly pulls a slip back up,

Effie clears her throat and lets out a cry,

"Primrose Everdeen," No! This must be a lie!

I stand,

with a shaking hand,

"I volunteer as tribute!" I declare

Effie is confused, but then repairs.

"Wonderful!" She purrs with joy.

"Now we must pick a boy,"

Effie reaches once again,

Into the reaping ball full of young men,

"Peeta Mallark" Effie , said.

I gasp, Peeta once gave me bread!

I was sad, and alone,

Things were really tough at home,

Peeta threw me some burnt bread,

Putting some hope in my head.

Peeta and I slowly walk up to face the crowd,

The room is quiet, not loud.

They place three fingers in the air,

To show me an Peeta that they care.

"Congratulations to our district twelve tributes!" Effie exclaims,

"May the odds be in their favor!" She proclams.


	2. Goodbyes

**More poem!**

I am marched home, the light is dim,

I reach out, and hug Prim.

Prim cries and says, "You have to win!"

I nod, and Madge gives me a mocking Jay pin.

The Capital made Jabber Jays,

They didn't work in many ways.

They left the Jabber Jays to die,

Mocking Birds found them, that is no lie.

Then there was a mocking Jay, the child of the two,

The Capital won't like my pin, I hope they let it through.

Soon Gales enters to say goodbye,

I see his face and start to cry,

"Don't let my family starve!" I request.

"I won't, Katniss, I'll do my best."

Gale is dragged away,

"Katniss remember-" he starts to say.

But what to remember, I'll never know.

That will always be so.


	3. Katniss, the girl who was on fire

**This is really fun to write! Lol**

**Plse review! It means a lot!**

**Katniss, the girl who was on fire**

Peeta and I sit on the tribute train,

The only sound is the pitter patter from the rain,

We sit in silence, thinking about our fate,

While Effie chats, we just wait.

Soon the train arrives at our destination,

Peeta and I must be prettied up for our presentation.

Venia, Flavius, and Octavia are my prep team,

They scrub of dirt to make me clean.

When they are finally done,

My stylist, Cinna, has his turn for fun.

He must make me a costume to show off my district,

I'm scared of the embarrassment my costume could inflict.

Luckily Cinna tells me he has something planned,

He has made me a burning costume that is good and grand.

Cinna tells Peeta and I to hold hands,

To impress the Capitol in the stands.

The flames on our clothes begin to rise,

And we hold hands, as Cinna advised.

The crowds cheers, our flames, they admire,

Now I'm known as Katniss, The girl who was on fire.


	4. The Avox

A/N: Sorry it's been awhile... This is sort of my "Writers block" story, and I only write it when I have writers block...

**thanks for reviewing! **

**The Avox**

Effie tells Peeta and I we did quite well,

Then I go shower to wash out the fiery smell.

We are fed dinner by servers in white,

one, a girl I recognize, but they say I'm not right.

I can't recognize her, she's an avox of coarse.

The crime she committed must have been one of the worst.

So, they cut of her tongue and now she cannot talk.

Effie tells me not to speak to them, it will leave them in shock.

Peeta decides to save the day,

he says the avox looked like a girl from our school, in a way.

I nod in agreement, although this is a lie.

Why Peeta is helping me, I don't know why.

When dinner is over we walk to our rooms,

But Peeta says we should head up to the roof.

He demands to know why he covered for me back there,

And why I recognized the avox, giving her a scare.

I look out at the land below the roof so high,

Wondering if tributes have jumped off, just to die.

Peeta explains there are electric boundaries,

And nobody can do what they please.

Then I begin my story of the avox girl.

Gale and I were hunting, for even just a squirrel.

We saw a boy and girl in the woods running like crazy,

My memory of this is not at all hazy.

I could tell they were from the Capitol.

And I knew they were in trouble.

As I watched from my hiding place, a hovercraft came in sight.

A spear shot through the boy and died without fight.

The girl called for help that I could not give,

For I really did want to live.

Peeta asks if the girl and I locked eyes.

The answer is yes. "No," I lie.

Soon Peeta and I part ways for the night.

Will the avox enjoy watching me die, I wonder with fright


End file.
